theologyprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
My Evolution of Thoughts about Faith
I wrote the following essay when I was in 8th or 9th grade: What is Faith? Some people think that faith is simply something that "religious" people have; however, this is not the case. Faith is something that everyone has; it is a feeling which is so strong one is willing to risk something to prove it. It is the very essence of who we are and what we do. In fact, every person in the world demonstrates faith daily. When someone sits down on a chair, for instance, he shows faith that the chair will hold his weight. When people stand, they have faith that their legs will keep them upright. Every little thing we do contains an element of faith. The Bible says in Hebrews 11:1, "Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen." This means that those who have faith do not simply believe something--they know it to be true with their whole heart. Faith proves that what you cannot see exists, as well as that what we have hoped for is real. Also, faith does not doubt, for if it doubts, it is not true faith. Instead of doubting, faith trusts and does not question that which is said but takes everything at face value. Anyone can have faith. In fact, children often show more faith then adults do. They will generally believe anything their parents, or anyone else, say. How does one know if someone has faith? He must look at the person's actions. After all, if one does not have faith that a chair will hold him, he will not sit in it. If one does not believe that God hears prayers, he will not pray. Faith and actions go hand in hand; they are inseparable. After all, James 2:20b says, ". . . .faith without works is dead. . . ." If one does not act, he has no faith. All in all faith is something which many people think to be an abstract idea. However, it is as essential as food to our bodies. Our faith is what defines us. It is what gives us purpose, certainty, feeling. Some people may claim they have no faith; but in reality, it is impossible to live life without it. I think, in general, I still believe most of this description; however, I am not in complete agreement with my second paragraph where I say that faith does not doubt. Doubts are an inevitable part of human nature. One can doubt and still have faith--the key is that even in his doubting, he will act on his faith. Even if the man doubts that the chair will hold his weight, he will sit on it--this shows his faith. If he doubts the chair will hold his weight and does not sit on it, he does not have faith. Similarly, if one has doubts that God hears prayer but still prays, he is exhibiting faith. However, if he does not pray, he does not have faith. This last statement is a good reminder: a Christian should be characterized by prayer. If he is not, he should examine his faith and change--a "Christian" who doesn't pray may not be a Christian at all. Finally, I think the summation that faith is what defines us is important to remember and reflect on. What am I characterized by? Are those characteristics which would reflect faith in God?